The Guardian
by ChasedByTheShadows
Summary: They exist to protect, and they can never fall in love with their charges. When one does, she must face the loss of her memories, and hope that her love will prevail. Zuko/OC, Aang/Katara, Sokka/Toph
1. Creation

_A/N: So, this is my first fan fiction for almost six months. I have put all stories on my sora-fangirl0318 account on hold until this one is finished. Meanwhile, I am working on two novels, Burning Embers_, which is with three of my friends, and _The Namesake_, which I am writing alone. Previously, the beginning of _Burning Embers_ could be viewed on my account, but I have since taken it down to avoid theft of my ideas. _The Namesake_ will not be posted online unless I am unable to get it published. 

However, if you personally want to know what it is about, PM me and I will send you a summary and an excerpt from the first chapter. I check my email several times a day, so I should respond pretty quickly. 

Now, here is the full summary of "The Guardian", which you are about to read. It is not necessary to read this summary, as it is very long, but I would recommend it. 

In the beginning of time, there was no balance. No way to maintain the Eternal Cycle of good and evil, yin and yang, and light and darkness. For this reason, The Council came into existence. They are fourteen neutral beings, seven of which are the deadly sins incarnate, and the other seven of which are the heavenly virtues. They are not permitted to take sides in the Everlasting War between good and evil, and thus, have no emotions. They exist simply to keep balance in the world, and their souls are frozen, cold and unfeeling. 

When humans came to power, The Council created servants called Guardians to do their bidding. The Guardians were created simply to protect mortal souls of great power. In their lifetime, every Guardian is assigned three charges. Once the third and final charge dies, the Guardian's soul is sent to Purgatory and reincarnated into a new Guardian. 

They were originally meant to be empty vessels, as unfeeling as their masters, but over the centuries, since they spent so much time with humans, they began to mimic them. Slowly, they developed near-human emotions. As a precaution, The Council passed the ruling that no Guardian would be allowed to take a side in the Everlasting War, and could never fall in love with their charges. Otherwise, their soul would be stripped from their body and sent to Purgatory for recycling.

Guardian number 13, 043, 261, who calls herself Delaine, appears as a sixteen-year-old girl. She is assigned first the Avatar Aang, then General Iroh, and finally Prince Zuko. 

When she begins to fall in love with Zuko, she fears what The Council will do when they find out. Delaine can either make the choice to never be with Zuko, and continue to be a Guardian, her soul protecting people for all of eternity, or become human, giving up all of her powers and memories, hoping that her love for Zuko is strong enough to find him again.

Now that _that's _over with, on to the story.

Chapter 1

Creation

I do not remember Purgatory. No one ever does.

I do, however, remember my creation. It was like waking up from what the humans call anesthesia. Suddenly, everything was very bright and clear. I was lying on some kind of table, looking up at a bright white ceiling.

Next I noticed the people standing around me. There were fourteen of them, standing in an arc in front of my table. They wore long, golden robes, looking down at me with smooth, collected faces. They were all women. When one of them spoke, it took me a moment to register her words. I had not heard anyone speak in a very long time. In fact, had I ever heard anyone speak at all?

"Welcome to your new life, Guardian number 13,043,261," she said. "My name in Patientia. What do you wish to be called?"

The name rolled off of my tongue easily, as though I had said it a million times.

"Delaine. My name is Delaine."

"Delaine," said Patientia, nodding. "Tell me, Guardian Delaine, do you know why you have been brought into existence? For what purpose you were created?"

Again, I knew the answer as immediately as though she had asked if I could breathe. 

"I exist to protect," I said, "to maintain balance. I will be given three charges to protect. When I have done my duty, I will be laid to rest, and then reincarnated to protect once more."

"Very good, young Guardian." At this, Patientia left the room, and then returned a moment later with a young male. He looked calm and at ease, and his expression erased all tenseness from my mind. My muscles relaxed and I sat up, looking around at Patientia and the others.

"Guardian number 13,043,250, what is your name?," she demanded.

"Bradon, Lady Patientia," he responded, lowering his eyes. It was strikingly clear that he had the deepest respect for this woman and her fellows.

"Guardian Bradon," said Patientia, "this is Delaine, a new Guardian. I am able to tell that she has the proportions and features of a female. However, I am unable to determine her age. Tell me, how old does she appear in the humans' aging system?"

Bradon looked at me for a moment, his eyes calculating. Suddenly, I wanted to shrink away from the scrutiny, but I didn't move. Rooted deep within me was the desire to please the golden women around me. Showing fear would displease them. 

"I would say sixteen, my Lady," he responded slowly. "One year past myself."

"Thank you, Guardian Bradon. That is all." Bradon bowed to Patientia and the others, and then turned quickly and left the room. 

"Guardian Delaine," said another woman, turning to me, "I am Lady Superbia. Lady Patientia and I can always be found together. In a few days' time, you will be assigned your first charge. If there are any problems, you will come to us."

"Yes, Lady Superbia," I said obediently, nodding. I looked up at her, my eyes curious. She had said that she and Lady Patientia could always be found together. I couldn't see why. They were so different. 

Superbia had short, straight black hair, and a sharply angled face with high cheekbones and shining yellow eyes. Patientia's hair was long, flowing, and white-blonde. Her face was rounder and less defined than her companion's, and her eyes were soft and green.

"You will be given a place of residence here in the Upper World, where you and your fellows, the Guardians, and we, the Council, call home. You are free to forge acquaintanceships with the other Guardians until you are called forth for duty. Their knowledge of the human world, and of human behaviors, may be useful to you in the future. You are free to go."

I stood up, the movement quicker than most humans could have done. I bowed to the golden women. To the Council.

Once again, words seemed to plant themselves on my tongue, without prior authorization from me, and they rolled off as easily as I blinked and breathed.

"Blessed be, my Ladies."

The answer came to me in a chorus of calm, emotionless voices.

"Blessed be, Guardian Delaine. Blessed be."

That day, waking up on that table, with the desire to please the Council, and the overwhelming need to protect eating away at me, is the first thing I remember. Ever.

That was when life seemed simple. When all I had to do was obey, and everything would be fine. Part of me wishes it would have stayed that way. It would have caused me and many others a lot less pain and suffering.

But another, much larger part of me is glad it didn't. 

Allow me to start from the beginning. 


	2. Leo

**The Guardian **

**Chapter 2: Leo**

**(A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two! I apologize for the formatting error in chapter one. Apparently when I uploaded the story, underlined the entire thing. Not sure why... Anyway, sorry 'bout that! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!)**

It all began with Leo, I suppose. He was the first of my fellow Guardians that I ever actually spoke to.

When I left the room with the table (walking, too, seemed to come natuarally), a stony-faced man in a white robe approached me. He motioned for me to follow him, and he soundlessly led me out the doors across the room.

I stepped outside and was met with a very strange sight. We were standing on a flat, paved surface that I knew was called a road, and surrounded by other things that I had never seen, but knew the names of: fields of grass, trees bursting with leaves, and all sorts of small, one-roomed buildings. Flowers of every colour dotted the grass, and pebbles lined the edge of the road.

"The Council strives to make the Upper World resemble the human world as closely as possible," said the man beside me. "They do this so that the Guardians will be more comfortable with it when they are assigned their charges."

The man took me to one of the small buildings nearby. It was a tiny thing, made entirely of stone, all in different hues of gray and brown. The roof was made of some sort of black stone, and it glinted in the light. The door was wooden, with a small circular window near the top.

We entered the little place, and the objects inside were strange to me.

"That," said the man, pointing to the thing in the far right corner of the room, "is called a bed. You will undergo a sleeping cycle for exactly seven hours every time the light outside dims. During this cycle you will lie in the bed, and become unconcious. You will have no recollection of this time when you awake." When I gave him a questioning look he simply said, "It is the way of the humans."

I accepted that answer and looked to the near left-hand corner of the room. "What is that?" I asked, pointing to the thing there.

"It is called an 'armchair'," said the man. "Humans sit in them when they are tired, but not yet ready to sleep. It is a place of rest, but not unconciousness."

I blinked once, twice. "Humans sound... complicated." The man nodded once, and I turned away and crossed the room. I sat down in the armchair when a thought occurred to me. I had been told that I appeared sixteen, but nothing further than that.

"What do I look like?" I asked the man.

"Go and stand in front of that," he said, pointing to another object near the door. "It is called a mirror. Humans use them to see reflections of themselves. They are rather self-concious, and spend a seemingly unreasonable amount of time looking in mirrors, making sure that their image satisfies the standards of society."

"I do not understand humans," I said, rising from my armchair and crossing the room to stand in front of the mirror.

I studied myself for a moment. I had smooth, pale skin, too perfect to be human. My eyes were green like the leaves on the trees outside, with just a hint of gray. My hair was golden-brown, and it fell to the top of my legs.

The man in the white robe came to stand near me. My body was rather small next to his. I was clothed in a simple white dress, and my feet were bare.

"If you do not like your clothing," said the man, as though he had read my thoughts, "then you may change it. Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Think about what you would like to look like. When you reopen your eyes, they will be different."

I did as I was told, and then inspected my new outfit. I smiled. Much better.

"I must go," said the man. "Be well." I blinked, and he was gone. I looked around the room once more, and was startled to see a boy in my armchair.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to sound fearful. "Are you a Guardian?"

The boy nodded. "I am Guardian number 13,043,249. My name is Leo."

"Leo," I said, repeating it softly. I looked at him for a long moment. His hair was very dark, like the colour of the stone on my roof, and it fell into his warm, chocolate brown eyes a bit. He was as pale as me, and just as inhumanly perfect.

"I was created not long ago," said Leo. "About a month in the human timeline. I stay in the residence next to yours. What are you called?"

"I am Guardian number 13,043,261," I said. "My name is Delaine."

"Delaine," said Leo. "I like that."

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

I moved to sit on the bed. "Lady Superbia said that I am permitted to forge acquaintanceships with other Guardians, so as to make good use of their knowledge and experience. May I do so with you?"

"Of course, Delaine," said Leo. "And you don't need to be so uptight about it. I know that you're a new Guardian and all, and the only thing you can feel right now is the desire to protect. It happens to everyone, but it'll calm down soon."

"It will?"

"Yes. For now you just need to relax until the Council summons you for duty. Don't think about protecting, it'll only make you unwell. Just enjoy the time of rest while you can."

I nodded. "I will do so. So, Leo, are we acquaintances?"

Leo laughed a bit. It was a deep, smooth laugh. "I believe the humans call it 'being friends'. I like that term better. It's not nearly so uptight."

I tilted my head to the side. "You are very adamant about this 'uptight' business," I said. Leo simply nodded.

"Leo," I piped up after a moment of silence. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Delaine."

"What...what are humans like?" I spoke more quickly, looking straight into Leo's eyes. "I am...very afraid that I will fail as a Guardian, and that I will displease the Council."

Leo rose from his seat and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, a gesture that I assumed 'friends' did.

"Delaine," he said, "you will not fail. You were created to protect, and you will succeed. You'll be above reproach." He removed his hand and walked back to the armchair before continuing. "As for the humans, I know only what I've been told by the Council and other Guardians. I haven't yet been assigned my first charge."

"But you are a month old," I said with confusion. "Does it always take so long?"

"It varies for every Guardian," replied Leo. "Some are assigned within a day, for others it takes years. The purpose of a Guardian is to protect mortal souls of great power. Every soul has to be matched to the correct Guardian, and sometimes it takes a bit of time to establish that connection."

I nodded slowly, trying to process all of this.

"I honestly don't mind," said Leo. "I would be perfectly content never having a charge. As soon as I'm assigned, I won't be free anymore. I'll have to watch constantly, and guide my charge, and all of that other stuff we're supposed to do."

"You're rather strange, Leo." I smiled at him and he returned my grin. "I'm glad you're my... 'friend'."

"Me too, Delaine. Me too."

Three human days later, I sat with Leo in my residence. We played the part of friends perfectly—talking about pointless things, laughing at things that didn't make sense, and just genuinely enjoying each other's company.

"Delaine," said Leo, "there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"He's a Guardian," said Leo, "like us, but he appears as an old man in the human aging system. His name is Enzo. He's had one charge, so I think he could answer some of your questions about humans."

True, I had been full of questions about humans since Leo and I met three days ago. He hadn't been able to answer any of them, and I was far too afraid to go to Lady Superbia or Lady Patientia.

However, Leo had been able to tell me much about the Upper World. Every Guardian was assigned to a pair of women on the Council, based on the hour of the humans' day in which they were created. Leo was assigned to Lady Ira and Lady Benevolentia.

He also told me that when the Council had originally created Guardians, centuries ago, they were emotionless, empty vessels, and the Council members themselves were. However, since Guardians spent much of their existence in the company of humans, they began to develop feelings and thoughts like those they protected. That's why the Council began to tranform the Upper World to look like the human world. As the Guardians evolved, so did their surroundings.

Leo's voice pulled me away from my thoughts. "Are you ready to go see Enzo, Delaine?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed him out to the road. We walked for a bit until we came to a residence much different from my own. It was made entirely of marble, and the front had columns going down it. The doorway was open, with a thick red curtain hanging in front of it. There were no windows.

Leo took my hand and led me towards the place. He pulled back the curtain and prodded my back gently, signaling for me to keep walking. The inside of the residence shared many more qualities with mine. There was a bed, a mirror, and a small table. Instead of an armchair, there was a large wooden rocking chair with large pillows on the floor, surrounding it.

"Enzo!" called Leo. "Enzo, are you here?"

Suddenly the curtain opened behind us, and a tall, lanky old man entered. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, and short white hair, with a moustache. He personified the words "frail" and "wise".

"Eh? Who's there?" He saw us and a large smile crossed his face. "Leo, my boy! It's about time you visited. How are you?"

"Very well, Enzo." Leo pushed me forward slightly. "This is Delaine, a new Guardian."

"Blessed be," said Enzo, inclining his head to me. I did the same, mumbling the greeting shyly.

"Come on, Laine, it's okay," said Leo. "Enzo is great. There's no need to be so shy."

Enzo smiled and spoke more softly. "And when were you created, my dear?"

"Three days ago," I said, a bit louder.

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah," Leo piped up. "She has a lot questions about humans. I wasn't able to answer them, so I thought you would be the best person to talk to."

Enzo grinned. "I'm very flattered, my boy. Alright then. Take a seat on some of those pillows over there, I'll sit in my chair." When they were settled, Enzo spoke again. "Yes, so what is it you want to know, my dear?"

"Well, how do humans usually accept Guardians?" I asked tentatively.

"That," said Enzo, "varies from human to human. My first charge, for example, named Gyatso, was very open to me. He was a young man when I first met him, and now he's quite old. We've become very close."

"I hope my first charge is like that... What is the Everlasting War? I heard some Guardians talking about it."

Enzo sighed. "The Everlasting War is our term for the constant human conflict of 'good' and 'evil'. They take sides in conflicts. Say you are a human. In your persepctive, your side of the conflict is 'good', while the opposing side is 'evil'. The party that is classified as good or evil depends on the human you ask. It's quite complicated."

"Do Guardians have to take the side of their charges?"

"No," said Enzo. "A Guardian is simply a bystander. We cannot take sides in the Everlasting War, and must only guide our charges to the choice that will keep them alive. We must remain neutral. It is the most basic rule of both the Guardians and the Council. Not good or evil. Simply neutral."

"Very correct, Guardian Enzo," said a smooth female voice behind us. I looked up calmly to see four of the Council standing there. It was Ladies Patientia, Superbia, Ira, and Benevolentia. Lady Superbia was the one who had spoken.

Enzo, Leo, and I stood and bowed low.

"Greetings, my Ladies," we said in unison. "Blessed be."

They nodded once. "Blessed be."

"Guardians Leo and Delaine," said Lady Patientia. "Please come with us. You are ready to be assinged your first charges."


	3. The Marking of the Guardian

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter three, where we will finally introduce some Avatar characters! (Gyatso was mentioned in chapter 2, but only in passing) I should let you know that my beta for this story won't be doing any revision work until December. Since I'm not taking the time to send them to her and get feedback, chapters are coming out a bit faster. Once she returns the chapters will probably take a bit longer to get out, but they'll be of better quality, which will be good as we get into the thick of the plot. Please review with any questions, comments, or otherwise!)**

Leo and I were taken to a place near the room with the table. This room, however, was not bright and new-looking. It was dark and appeared to be very, very old. The walls were crumbling away, and the stone floor was cracked in many places. In the center of the otherwise bare room, sitting on a single piece of red cloth, with black candles flanking either side, was a small, jagged white crystal.

"This crystal," said Lady Patientia, moving to stand near it, "is the tool you will use to find and establish a spiritual connection with your first charge. It is commonly known as the Soul Stone."

Leo and I remained deathly silent, staring at the crystal as though it were going to explode any second.

"Guardian Leo," said Lady Benevolentia, "step forward." Taking a deep, shaking breath, Leo slowly and warily approached the crystal. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then reached out with a trembling hand to pick up the stone...

A white light flooded the room, blinding me and forcing my eyes shut. A moment later, the light dimmed, focusing in on the center of the room. I opened my eyes.

Standing on the red cloth, directly in the center of the light and exactly where the crystal had previously been, was a young boy of no more than ten or eleven years of age in the human timeline. His hair was a light brown, flyaway and wild, and he wore a cloth headband around it. One of his green eyes was lazy, and he possessed a slightly insane look. However, he was well-dressed and appeared to be genial enough.

The closer I looked at the boy, the more something seemed off about him. He seemed almost...too distant to be real. It hit me. That was just it—he _wasn't_ real. This was simply a projection of Leo's charge.

I stole a glance at Leo. He looked afraid, but somewhat relieved.

"This image," said Lady Ira, "shows Prince Bumi of the human city, Omashu, in the Earth Kingdom. He will be your first charge."

"We will now move on to Guardian Delaine," said Lady Superbia. "Guardian Leo, please return to your residence. We will Guardian Delaine there when she has been assigned, and you will both be given your instructions."

Leo bowed. "Blessed be, my Ladies." As he left, he squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, and then he was gone. The image of Bumi vanished.

"Guardian Delaine, step forward."

My breath hitched in my throat. I forced myself to exhale and walked over to the crystal, which had been returned to the cloth.

I looked to Lady Patientia, hoping for support. She simply gazed back at me, her face emotionless, empty. Closing my eyes, just as Leo had, I slowly and very carefully picked up the crystal.

The moment it touched my fingertips, I felt a warmth and a sense of relief spread through my body. I was finally going to protect. I would be able to please the Council at last. This time, the white light did not blind me, but washed over me like morning sunlight after a long, cold night. I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply.

When I reopened them, another boy, around the same age as Leo's charge, stood on the cloth. Or rather, a projection of him stood there.

He was rather short, and completely bald. He wore no shirt, and a simple pair of dark orange pants. On his pale skin were light blue tattoos, all in parallel lines, going around his arms, and ending in arrows on his hands, and the same thing up his back, coming to form an arrow in the center of his forehead. His large eyes were a deep gray.

"This is your charge, Guardian Delaine," said Lady Superbia. "His name is Aang."

"Aang," I repeated in a whisper. This was the boy I needed to protect. I already felt such a strong connection to him that I wanted to reach out and touch him. I held my arms firmly at my sides.

I looked up at my Ladies. They were staring at me, impassive and unblinking.

"This is very interesting, Guardian," said Lady Benevolentia. "It seems that you are rather special. Your charge's soul is a recycled one. It passes from being to being, and it is the most powerful one in the world."

"You see," continued Lady Patientia, "some humans have the ability to manipulate one of the four earthly elements. Your charge is the only human in the world who can manipulate all of them. He is known as the Avatar, and it is his duty to maintain peace among the humans."

"Just as ours to to maintain the cosmic balance," finished Lady Superbia. "Guardian Delaine, you have been graced with the privelige of becoming the protector of the Avatar. The most powerful human in existence."

I looked back at Aang. I was very, very afraid. If I failed to protect him, the Council would surely recycle me...

"_What happens if I fail the Council?" I asked Leo fearfully._

_ "Delaine, you won't fail."_

_ "Please, Leo, what if I do?" I took his hand. "What would happen?"_

_ Leo sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "All right, Delaine. If you were to fail the Council so badly that they deemed it as beyond repair, they would strip your soul from your body, and send it to Purgatory for recycyling. This can only happen one other way—if you were to break the most basic of our rules. If you take sides, you are forfeiting neutraility, and they have no choice but to recycle you."_

_ Fear spread through my body, and my eyes widened as I looked up at him._

_ "I must never, _ever_, let that happen," I whispered. "I won't fail, Leo, I won't fail, I won't fail, I won't fail..."_

_ I repeated those words over and over again, while Leo grasped my hand and stared at me, silently and sadly. We were created with this desire to protect, and to please the Council, and it was terrifying._

_ Absolutely terrifying._

"Please return to Guardian 13,043,249's residence. You will be given your orders shortly. Blessed be."

I bowed. "Blessed be."

Leaving the dark room, I returned to Leo's residence, closing the door softly behind me. I'd only been inside it once before. The walls were bare, and a warm, deep hue of brown. Leo had a large bed, an armchair similar to mine, and a very small mirror on a table. The floor was hardwood and the whole place smelled of wild grass and flowers.

Leo was nowhere to be seen. "Leo?" I called. "Leo, where are you?"

The door opened once again, and I turned to see Leo, looking relieved as he saw me.

"Delaine," he said. "You've been assigned, then?" I nodded. "Well? What's your charge's name? What's the charge like?"

"Leo," I replied, voice trembling, "it is...not good. I'm afraid."

"Why, Laine?" he took my hand, leading me over to the bed and sitting me down. "What happened? It'll be okay, Delaine, just tell me what happened."

I breathed in deeply, glancing towards the door. I turned back to Leo, looking into his eyes fearfully. "Leo...I've been assigned to...the Avatar."

Leo froze. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly. The fear gripped me tighter, and Leo seemed to notice, because he forced a smile and squeezed my hand tighter. I bit my lip, waiting for him to speak.

"Delaine," he said, "this is a good thing. It means that you're special. I've heard of the Avatar. His spirit is the most powerful one to ever exist."

"Leo, if I fail I'll be recycled."

"Laine," said Leo, giving me a stern look, "how many times do I have to tell you? You will _not _fail. You're a Guardian. This is why you were created. You wouldn't have been assigned to the Avatar if you couldn't handle it. You need to believe in yourself, Delaine."

"True," said one of the smooth, female voices that I respected and feared so much, "self confidence is an important quality in a successful Guardian." We turned around to see the Ladies standing there. It was Lady Benevolentia who had spoken. "Guardian Leo is also correct in the statement that you were chosen to protect the Avatar for a reason, Guardian Delaine."

"Your souls are a perfect match," said Lady Patientia. "Even more so than the normal connection between a Guardian and a charge. You will not fail."

I bowed my head. "Yes, my Lady."

"Now," said Lady Superbia, "your orders. At the end of the first hour tomorrow, you will receive the marking of the full Guardian. This marking is in the form of a tattoo, shaped like what humans call a 'yin-yang sign'. It represents balance in the universe, the very thing we exist to maintain. This marking will endow you with your powers, which will be used to assist you in your duties."

"These powers," said Lady Ira, "inculde the ability to transport yourself to any of your charges at any time, the ability to communicate through telepathy with your charges, and the Ability of Influence. The last of these is only to be used in times of great need. If your charge is on the brink of a decision that will bring death to them, then you may use this to plant a seed of doubt in their mind. From there, they must have the free will to make their own decision."

"Your job as a Guardian," said Lady Patientia, "is to guide your charges, to provide them with neutral counsel. You will be involved with nearly every aspect of their lives, protecting them from decisions that could lead to harm. Allow them to see issues from a neutral point of view. This allows we members of the Council to better maintain balance."

"Do you understand?" asked Lady Benevolentia.

"Yes, my Ladies," we said in unison.

"Very well," said Lady Superbia. "Report to our residence, the building with the room where you were created, at the end of the first hour tomorrow."

"Blessed be," the Ladies chorused.

Again we bowed, our farewell robotic and automatic. "Blessed be."

When the Ladies had left, Leo turned to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Delaine," he said, "are you still afraid?"

"A bit," I replied, "but I'll be all right. I won't fail, Leo. I won't fail." Leo nodded. I repeated the words once more, over and over again, as though saying them as many times as I could would help make them true.

I breathed in deeply.

_I won't fail, I won't fail, I won't fail, I won't fail, I won't fail..._

We reported to the Council exactly on time. All fourteen of them were there, and the usual greetings and blessings were exchanged. The ten members of the Council who were not specific to Leo and I had donned plain white robes, while Ladies Superbia, Patientia, Ira, and Benevolentia had remained in their golden robes.

"Lie down on the tables, Guardians," said Lady Ira. "You will be put through a shortened version of your normal sleeping cycle, and when you awake, you will have your markings."

We did as we were told, settling down on two tables adjacent to each other. I cast a sidelong look at Leo for a second. He smiled encouragingly, though I could tell he was frightened and nervous. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the high, white ceiling.

Ladies Patientia and Superbia came forward and placed their left hands on my forehead. Ladies Ira and Benevolentia did the same to Leo.

We were unconcious in a matter of seconds.

When I awoke, I felt...different. I felt stronger, less fearful. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I knew this was the power the Council had bestowed upon me. It felt good. I _knew_ I would not fail.

I looked down. Indeed, there was a strange symbol, which I remember that Lady Superbia had called a "yin-yang sign", inked upon my stomach. It did not hurt (or rather, I was not human and thus, could not feel pain). It was part of me. Leo's mark was located on the wrist of his left arm.

"It is time," said a Lady I did not know the name of.

"Think of the image of your charge," said Lady Patientia. "Breathe in, thinking of nothing but your natural desire to protect, and you will be there."

I did so, a warmth and a calm settling over me. Soon, I felt a change in the air around me. It was stronger, sharper, and crisper than the air of the Upper World.

I opened my eyes. There, meditating before me, was my charge, Aang.

There was the Avatar.


	4. Aang, the First Charge

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 4: Aang, the First Charge**

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update was a bit slow. If you follow me as an author and read my other stories, you'll know that I've recently begun a Harry Potter story called "Sweet Juliet", and I've really been concentrating on that. However, I'm not abandoning my other stories! Sorry if this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I'm kind of in a rush today! In December, my beta for this story will return, and the writing and storyline will be of a bit better quality. Enjoy and review! Thanks!)**

I kept silent, staring at Aang. He looked exactly the same as the image of him which I had seen when I picked up the Soul Stone. The only difference was that he was truly there this time. The image, though very close, was still overbearingly not real.

I just wanted to sit there and look at him like that forever, watch him meditate. It was nice to watch the way his body remained perfectly relaxed, and how his breaths came slow and even. I closed my eyes for a moment, reveling in his presence. The feeling of being near the boy with whom my soul had connected was one of the most blissful things I had ever felt. Now I knew why Guardians were so eager to protect. It was amazing to know that a human's very soul was in your hands.

Just then I realized that Aang was the first human I had ever truly laid eyes on. The way he was built, how he sat and breathed, wasn't so different from me. I finally understood what Leo meant when he said that Guardians-both in physical appearance and from an emotion standpoint-closely resembled humans.

I breathed in deeply. I couldn't stand here simply staring any longer.

"Aang," I said quietly. I heard a sharp intake of breath as my voice pulled him out of his meditative state. He turned around, looking confused when he saw me. Aang stood, taking in hand a staff that had been resting on the floor beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked, more out of curiosity than rudeness.

"My name is Delaine," I said, raising my hands. "I mean you no harm. I wish only the best for you."

Aang looked confused. "I never thought you were going to hurt me. I, uh, I don't mean any offense, Delaine, but you're dressed awfully weird."

I smiled. My long, wavy golden-brown hair fell untamed to my waist and in front of my gray-green eyes. I wore a simple gray shirt with long sleeves that exposed my stomach, upon which my mark was inked. My brown shorts were held up by a piece of black rope, and I was barefooted.

"I apologize if you are not satisfied with my appearance, Aang," I said, inclining my head.

Aang shook his head vigorously. "I didn't mean that, sorry. It just…surprised me, that's all. I like the way you look. Delaine…who are you, anyway?"

"I am what they call a Guardian. You are the Avatar, a very powerful mortal soul. I was created to protect you."

"Created by who? And specifically to protect me? How do you know I'm the Avatar? I thought no one outside of this temple knew. What's going _on_?" Aang looked like he was about to panic.

I held up a hand. "Peace, Aang. I will explain everything." And so I did. I told him about the Council, how and why Guardians were created, the Upper World, our obligation to maintain neutrality in the Everlasting War, and, last of all, my obligation to him.

Aang listened intently to my whole speech. When I was done, he stood there for a moment, trying to take it all in. I fell silent, wondering absently how I was doing. Would the Council be pleased with my performance? It reminded me of the way humans would sometimes act in something called a play, taking on the role of a different human, and a "panel of critics" would evaluate how believable they were. I grinned at the thought.

My mind drifted to Leo. How was Prince Bumi receiving him? I hoped he did well. Leo was the best friend I could have asked for. He deserved to be a successful Guardian.

"Delaine," Aang said finally, "I'm still confused. How is a Guardian chosen? How is it that you became the one to protect me?"

I sighed. "A Guardian and their charge have a connection from the very moment the Guardian is created, or the very moment the charge is born. When the time feels right to the Council, a Guardian is taken to the Soul Stone. Once this stone is touched, it intensifies the initial connection between protector and charge. As for why I was chosen to protect you, I have no idea."

Aang looked away a moment. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"The relationship between you and I needs to be based upon trust, Aang, just like any other relationship. It is my job to counsel you to make decisions that will keep you safe, and it is your job to trust me. In other words, I can't force you to believe me, but if you are ever to trust me, you should begin to do so now."

"I suppose you're right," he said, and then sighed. "I had no idea being the Avatar would come with so many complications…What can you do, anyway? I mean, how are you supposed to protect me?"

"This mark you see on my stomach isn't simply for decoration. It is the mark of a Guardian, and it endows us with the power to communicate telepathically with our charges, and also be able to transport ourselves to them at any time. On top of that…well, I'm told that in times of great need a Guardian can summon some echo of any kind of power their charge may possess. Thus, a Guardian of a fire bender may be able to manipulate fire as well to some extent, in some sort of dire situation."

"So," said Aang, "since I'm the Avatar…You might be able to control all of the elements as well if we desperately needed you to…"

I nodded. "Mind, though, that this is just a rumor I have heard from other Guardians. Perhaps it is specific to one Guardian. I do not know. I have never heard it expressly stated by the Council and thus do not put too much stock in it."

I chose not to tell Aang about the Ability of Influence.

Aang sat down on the floor with a _thud_. "This is a lot to process."

"I understand," I said gently. "I'll leave for the time being, to allow you to sort out your thoughts. If you need me, our minds are connected. Simply envision yourself talking to me, and I will be able to hear you."

He nodded once, staring blankly at the wall opposite him. I small smile graced my lips as I returned to the Upper World with the blink of an eye. It seemed that Aang and I had the potential to become great friends, just like Leo and I.

Regardless, this would definitely be interesting.


	5. A Guardian Failed

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 5: A Guardian Failed**

**(A/N: Now, it's been a while since I've seen the episode where Aang explains to Katara how and when he ran away from the temple. I'm not sure how long of a time period it was from when he found out that he was the Avatar to when he left, but for the purpose of this story I'm going to make it a month. I apologize if I am incorrect, but please, can we just go with it? Thanks! Enjoy and review!)**

When I returned to the Upper World, I found Leo waiting for me. He seemed to be nearly as lighthearted as I was, giving me a large smile when I entered my residence.

"How did it go, Delaine," he asked me brightly.

I smiled and sat down next to him on my bed. "It went all right, I think. Aang is having a bit of trouble grasping all of this, but I think he'll come around soon. It feels wonderful, you know? To have the feeling of fulfilling your life's purpose. I'm glad I can finally do what I was created for."

"I know what you mean," said Leo, nodding. "Prince Bumi…well, actually he had no trouble accepting me. He said that I was perfectly welcome to be his Guardian." Leo laughed. "It was almost like he knew I was coming, the way he turned around and remained perfectly calm. He's strange but I like him."

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"Oh, something like 'Ah, come in and have a seat, will you? Care for a cup of tea?' It was much different than I expected. I would think humans would be rather startled when we just show up and tell them that we're beings created to protect their souls. Not exactly immediately believable, hm?" Leo laughed again. "I'm looking forward to protecting this one."

I nodded. "Well, Aang's reaction to me was a bit closer to your original prediction. He was frightened and disbelieving at first. He asked quite a few questions and I told him he would simply have to trust me. I think I got him to believe me by the time I left, but the boy has a lot to sort out. He's young, he's recently been told that he's the Avatar, and now he's got me to deal with in his life as well. I do hope hee's all right. I rather like him."

"I can't believe we were so nervous," said Leo, laying back. "This isn't frightening at all. It feels…right."

I simply smiled. Leo and I sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until I heard a whisper.

"_Delaine_," it said. "_Delaine, can you hear me?_"

It sounded like Aang. "_Aang?" _I thought. "_Yes, I can hear you. Are you all right?_"

"_Yes, I'm fine. I…I'd like to talk to you, though. I feel like I should apologize for how I acted earlier. I was just surprised, that's all…_"

I smiled, and Leo seemed to notice, as he looked somewhat confused. "_It's perfectly all right, Aang. I understand. I would have done the same thing if I had been in your place. I'll be there in a moment and we can talk._"

I broke the connection with Aang and turned back to Leo,

"Aang?" he asked and I nodded.

"I have to go," I said. "He said that he's ready to talk to me. I think this is going well, Leo. Do you think the Council will be pleased?"

Leo nodded. "I think you're doing fabulously, Delaine. You had no reason to be afraid."

I hugged Leo tightly. "I'll see you in a bit, Leo," I whispered. In the blink of an eye I was gone, and found myself standing behind Aang, who was staring out a window.

"Aang," I said, and he was not startled this time.

"Hello," he said quietly. "Thank you for coming."

"Aang, I assure you, anytime you call me I will be here immediately. I am completely at your service. I will always be here for you."

"At least I have two people who will always be there for me," he said with a smile.

"Who is the other?" I asked.

"His name is Monk Gyatso. He lives in this temple too."

"I know of him," I said. "A friend of mine, Enzo, is the Guardian of Monk Gyatso. Enzo only mentioned him once to me, but he spoke very highly of him."

Aang grinned. "Monk Gyatso is the only one around here who seems to realize that I'm a kid, not just the Avatar. All of the other monks seem to think that I should spend all of my time in Avatar training, but Monk Gyatso saves me from it whenever he can."

"Aang," I said. "Are you happy?"

"I suppose so," he said with a sigh. "Not as happy as I used to be, though."

"Why's that?"

"Well, ever since it was announced that I would be the next Avatar, all of the other kids around here have been avoiding me. They won't let me join in games because they said whatever team had me would be at an unfair advantage. Then the monks barely give me enough time to eat and sleep regularly. I guess I'm just getting really sick of it."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang. It must be really hard to be born into this, and not have a choice in your own destiny."

Aang nodded. "Isn't it the same for you? I mean, you said you were created for the sole purpose of protecting me. You were born into this mindset that you can't take any other road in life than being my Guardian. It's like we don't have any free will…"

"My situation is different, Aang," I said, though I didn't sound quite convincing. I bit my lip. "Free will is a right that humans have. I'm not human, so I'm not entitled to that right. I have to fulfill my purpose as a Guardian. If I were human, it would be a different story, but…"

"What do you mean you're not human? You seem pretty human to me."

"I am modeled after humans. My race spends the majority of our existence in the company of humans, so we have developed near-human emotions and tendencies, but just because we act like humans doesn't make us so. It's like if a small child acts like a dog, that doesn't make them really a dog. It's all playacting. Being human-like allows us to better do our jobs."

"Still," said Aang, looking back out the window, "I think everyone should have the right to make their own choices."

Aang and I spoke for hours. I sat there and listened to him with all of my heart. It hurt me to hear how much pain he had gone through in such a short time. He had barely found out he was the Avatar a week ago, and already it had hurt him in more than a few ways.

By the time I left, I felt a much stronger connection between Aang and myself.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It was that dreadful morning that I could feel it. Aang was in grave danger. He was about to make a decision that could cost him his life.

I went to him as quickly as I could. When I appeared, he had his staff in hand, and was standing outside with his bison, Appa.

"Aang!" I called. "Aang, what's going on?"

He sighed. "I can't do this anymore, Delaine. I can't stay here. I have to leave."

"Aang, what do you mean?"

"I don't want to be the Avatar anymore," he said sadly. "I'm leaving and never coming back. I'll go into hiding."

"You can't," I said. "People need you. You can't do this."

He turned to me. "I thought you understood, Delaine! I thought you knew what I meant about free will and the ability to make your own choices. Well, this is my choice. Don't try to stop me."

I hesitated, but ran after him when he began to walk away. "Aang, I'm sorry," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He laughed harshly. "You're only saying that because you're my Guardian. If you weren't _created _to protect me, you wouldn't care so much."

I froze and Aang walked on. An unpleasant feeling spread through me. The things Aang had said caused some kind of emotional reaction in me…yes, hurt, that was what it was. I remembered Enzo talking about it during one of the visits Leo and I frequently made to him.

I watched silently as Aang mounted Appa and took off. I focused on being able to follow him, and I found myself hovering in the place between Aang's world and the Upper World, still able to see him perfectly. I trailed behind Aang silently, intent on making sure no harm would come to him. There came a time when he faltered, and he and Appa fell to the frozen water below.

My eyes widened and I broke out, back into Aang's world, but not fast enough. He was already nearly drowned.

If hoped with all of my being that the rumors were true, and that I could tap into Aang's powers. I raised my hand, closing my eyes, and the water froze around Aang and Appa. When I opened my eyes again, they were frozen solid, but not dead. I had been able to keep them alive.

I felt something wet on my cheek. _Crying. _That was what the humans called it. It was something they did when they were sad. And I was sad.

I didn't know how long Aang would be frozen. He was alive, but I had suspended him in hibernation. The world would be without an Avatar until he came out of the ice. Who knew what would happen now? People could die, and I would be the cause of it. I had been unable to protect Aang from hurting himself, and so had thrown off the cosmic balance.

I had failed the Council.


	6. A Change

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but don't lose faith just yet! I'm finally getting back into the swing of things, and updates will be coming a lot more quickly. Thank you all so much for your patience. Enjoy and review!)**

I knew it was foolish to hide. Inevitably, they would find me.

Leo tried to talk to me, but I turned him away. I simply sat and waited for them; waited for the punishment I knew was to come.

They came.

All fourteen of them appeared simultaneously. Ladies Superbia and Patientia stood slightly ahead of the rest, their gazes as smooth and emotionless as ever. The former spoke first.

"We have sensed…a problem." I didn't bother to interject. "The Avatar is not dead, but he is emotionally and physically…unresponsive. What happened to him, Guardian?" It was the first time they had called me 'Guardian', and not 'Guardian Delaine' or 'Guardian 13,043,261'.

"My Lady," I said, almost in a whisper, "Aang is troubled. He is young, and as of yet uncomfortable with his identity as the Avatar. He was trying to run away, and I could not stop him. I followed him to keep him safe, but he nearly drowned. I was forced to freeze him and suspend him in hibernation, or he would be dead."

If the Council noticed that I had confirmed the rumors that Guardians could tap into the powers of their charges, they said nothing.

"Why," asked Lady Patientia, "did you not use the Ability of Influence? The Avatar is only a child, and an indecisive one at that. It almost certainly would have changed his mind." I hesitated. I had not mentioned the things Aang had said to me…how he had hurt me.

"I was…distracted," I said ashamedly. "The thought did not occur to me."

"Distracted by what?" asked Lady Superbia.

My heart sank. "Emotion." I felt as though I wanted to die. I had let my human feelings get the better of me. My stupidity and my inability to fulfill the very purpose of my life would not go unpunished.

It would cost me my soul.

"You are in acquaintanceship with Guardians Leo and Enzo," said Lady Patientia. It was not a question, but I nodded.

"One of them will be with you at all times until we have decided how to address this matter. You go nowhere and do nothing alone."

The Council did not possess souls. When they spoke, their voices held no emotion. Not even the slightest inflection. They sounded perfectly calm, and coldly detached. I would have preferred it if they had screamed at me.

I bowed low, and they were gone. Leo appeared in their place, and he wrapped his arms around me in a very affectionate, very human gesture. I leaned into him, grateful for the support.

"Leo," I whispered. "What's going to happen to me?"

He gave a shaky breath. So he was frightened as well. "I wish I knew, Delaine." I let him hold me until we both entered our sleeping cycle.

…...

For three days, just as my Lady promised, I was never alone. Sometimes I was with both Leo and Enzo, other times it was only one of them.

In the middle of the third day, they appeared. They wasted no time.

"We have decided," said Lady Superbia. "You will be forgiven. Your charge lives on, though his destiny has been delayed. He will emerge when the time is right, and until then it will be your duty to go to him every day. Maintain, at least, his physical well-being."

"Remember well, Guardian," said Lady Patientia, "that this is not to happen again. A Guardian must never allow their human emotions to control them. Else, you will be deemed not useful, and will be recycled."

I knelt and kissed the ground at their feet. Leo and Enzo, who stood on either side of me, simply bowed. The Ladies departed.

"Child," said Enzo, seeing the way my body trembled, "despair not. The Council has given you another chance. All will be as it should be. Hush, now."

"Delaine, you've been forgiven," said Leo, bending and taking my hands in his own. He helped me to my feet and looked into my eyes so fiercely that I felt the urge to look away, but found I could not.

I tried to speak, but coherent thoughts refused to form themselves in my mind. _Forgiven…Aang…recycled…Council…failed…_

They sat with me, both of their hands holding one of mine. I felt it on my cheeks then-something wet and hot.

Tears.

So I cried. They held me.

And I changed. _This _is where our story truly begins.


	7. The Second Charge

**The Guardian**

**Chapter 7: The Second Charge**

**(A/N: WOW, it's been a while since I've worked on this story. This was actually the first story I ever published on this account, and it was abandoned for a while. However, as I am on vacation right now and the ocean inspires me, I've been updating ALL of my stories. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter and shoot me a review.)**

SEVENTY-ONE YEARS LATER

It would be many, many years before I received another charge. I did not know if this endless waiting was meant as punishment, or if it was truly just the natural order of things, as They said. It did not matter to me, whichever was true. If protecting was not an essential part of my existence, if I did not feel the continual ache to find my charges, and certainly if I were not waiting for Aang, I would have left long, long ago.

Guardians are meant to be unwaveringly obedient to the Council. It is in our nature. In truth, we are just like our masters. It is only the excessive time we have spent around humans that cause us to feel pale, ghostly imitations of their emotions.

But I...I was not obedient any longer. At least not absolutely. I didn't know of any other guardian that had ever been in existence that this had happened to. Perhaps none had ever felt such an upsurge of human emotion as I had. Even Leo and Enzo, dearest to my heart, did not understand.

They could never understand.

I did not outwardly challenge the Council. I would have been destroyed before I could even make a move. That was the extent of their ruthlessness, their arrogance. However much I hate it, though, those who possess ultimate power can afford to be arrogant. No, I certainly could not externally dispute Them, but even the Council could not see into the deepest, most secret depths of my heart.

I felt more human than I ever had, more than any Guardian has surely ever felt. Perhaps the depth of emotion I felt actually made me human.

Oh, how I wish that could be true. If I were truly human, I would not feel the ever-present urge to protect. No matter how much I fought it, I was and always would be just an empty vessel trying to imitate that which I wished to be.

It had been more than seventy years since Aang had been immured—I could think of no other word for it. I had no idea when—or if—he would be freed. I watched over him every day. Without fail, I went to him, used every ability I had to ensure that he stayed alive.

It was one not-so-special day, when I returned to the Upper World after some time with Aang, that the Council came to me. All fourteen of them were in my residence when I entered. They rarely appeared to Guardian all at once, so I knew that it was something very important.

"My Ladies," I said, bowing and hating myself for it. "Blessed be."

They didn't return the sentiment.

"It is time," said Lady Superbia, "for you to find your second charge." I gazed at her for a moment, saying nothing. Every fiber in my being screamed with relief that its need to protect would be fulfilled, but another part of me wanted nothing more than to dispute the Council.

"Of course, my Lady." Damn them and their power.

When I was taken before the Soul Stone once more, a sickening sense of de ja vu came over me, and for a moment I could not move. Here, standing in this place once more, as I had with Leo so many years ago, I could feel the needs that were the basis of my existence pushing to the surface. I fought them back like bile, but my feet seemed to take on a mind of their own, and I involuntarily stepped towards the Stone.

"Don't fight it, Guardian," said Lady Patientia. "This is who you are."

_No, it's not. It's not who I am. You can't force me, you can't force me..._ I repeated the words over and over again in my mind. I didn't want this, I needed to fight it. They couldn't hold this power over me. They just couldn't...

My finger touched the Stone.

One day, I swore to myself, one day I would find something to break free of this...this curse. One day, I would be able to fight it. I had to be.

The image of the man before me reminded me nothing of Aang, and yet the same feeling that had risen in me when I first saw the Avatar, one of warmth and familiarity, washed over me now. As I looked closer at the man, who was a bit plump, but strong and perhaps in his mid-twenties, I saw that perhaps he and Aang did have one similarity. In their eyes, though different in colour and shape, there was a kindness that many humans did not possess, or rather were not capable of possessing.

"His name..." I whispered, my words lingering between a question and a statement.

"General Iroh of the Fire Nation." It was Lady Superbia that spoke. "His bending skills, though admirable, are not the reason we see such a power in him. That is a mystery for you to solve, Guardian. Go to him."

"Cease these vain attempts to deny your nature," said Lady Patientia. Her words, though they were meant to discourage, did just the opposite, only strengthening my resolve against her, against all of this. "Your attempts are futile, Guardian. We have faith that you will not fail us again."

I almost laughed. _That_ was why she thought I was fighting the urges? Well, I suppose it was better than if she knew that I actually hated all of the Council, and everything they did.

"Of course, my Lady," assuring that my tone held no trace of mockery, but secretly disrespectful all the same. "I will go to my charge. General Iroh..." I lost all sense of hatred when I spoke his name. I would protect him as a Guardian should, but not for the benefit of the Council or their damn universal balance. Simply because he deserved to be protected.

…...

"A protector, you say? How curious." General Iroh was, as I had quickly learned, a very odd man. Though it was certainly there, if one looked close enough, his eyes barely betrayed a flicker of surprise when I appeared to him. Perhaps this was because of his place in the Fire Nation Army, or perhaps it was, as aforementioned, because he was a very strange man indeed.

He listened to my explanation without a fight, and took in every word intently. He was, I assumed, for a human, almost too trusting of me. Almost immediately, he took every word I said as fact and did not argue. Though I was grateful, I was also very confused.

"I don't understand, General Iroh—"

"It's just Iroh, please."

"Very well, Iroh. I don't understand how, as a human, and a military official no less, are not more suspicious of me."

"Ah, yes," replied Iroh, taking a sip of his tea. It made the whole room smell of ginseng. "But I have learned, in my years, that many things can be found out about a person, simply by the look in their eyes. It is, I suppose, a talent I've acquired."

I smiled, genuinely. "I rather enjoy your company, Iroh."

"And I yours, Miss Delaine. Is there anything else we should discuss?"

"Will you tell me about yourself, Iroh? Your age, your family, anything. I would like to know you better."

A smile graced the man's lips as he lifted his teacup once more. Taking a sip from it, he looked away from me, over to the far wall of the darkened room we sat in. It was a fair-sized room, fit for a man with wealth, and decorated with many scarlet and gold tapestries and paintings. The ornate quilt on the bed matches these, all of it bouncing off the wood-paneled walls and giving the room a fiery sort of glow.

"I am twenty years of age now, two years younger than my brother, Ozai. We are the sons of the King and Queen of the Fire Nation..."

…...

The conversation that I shared with Iroh, a man whom I barely knew and yet felt so close to, would remain concretely imprinted in my memory for many, many years to come. Talks such as these began to make up my existence. I would spend my days watching over Aang, and then going to Iroh.

I learned from the unusual man in more ways than I would have thought possible. In twenty years of a human life, he had gained more wisdom than the Council could in an eternity. I liked him very much. When he went to battle, I accompanied him, watching over from above and assuring him I was there. I was not invisible to those around Iroh, but he chose to keep me a secret. I didn't particularly mind. I was not there for the benefit of anyone else.

Thirteen years after I met Iroh he was an even stronger man, and yet still infinitely gaining sapience and intelligence. It was then that a birth occurred in Iroh's family. His brother, Ozai, now the Fire Lord, had been given a son by his wife, Ursa.

They named him Zuko.

I never saw the infant, but I heard of him endlessly. The love and affection in Iroh's eyes was enough to make me feel a glimmer of care for the child as well.

If only I had known, back then, that this was the child who would change my life forever.

**(A/N: Okay, not sure how well I like this chapter, but maybe it's just me. Don't worry, I'm not just going to brush over Delaine's relationship with Iroh like that. The next chapter will feature memories of her time with him, but other things (in the present day) will be happening simultaneously. Make sense? Probably not :P You'll just have to read and find out. I'll try to have another chapter out by next weekend, but in the meantime, please review!)**

**Hugs and tickles,**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


End file.
